


Bad Dogs Aren't Allowed On the Bed

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff Bingo, M/M, No Hale Fire, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's a cabin in the woods, high in a mountain. He was there alone with a werewolf, he should feel like he's in trouble instead of being in the one place where he never wanted to leave again.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671199
Comments: 18
Kudos: 264
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo





	Bad Dogs Aren't Allowed On the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Series  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Snuggling in Bed  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles felt warm and he loved that. He could hear the crackling of the fire and the crispness of the snow all around the cabin he was in. The only way that this would all be better was if his space heater was there with him. He wasn't sure what he wanted more though, that or to just lay there and enjoy being able to move around again with a cast. His leg had been in a cast or a brace for three months. He had broken his leg pretty spectacularly while walking in Seattle one weekend when he had gone there for a short visit just to get out of Beacon Hills.

Three months of his leg being laid up and all three of it with Peter practically glued to his hip. The man had been the one to answer the phone at the loft when Stiles had called there since Scott wasn't picking up his phone and his father was working for a week straight after one of the deputies had gone on paternity week a month early because the labor couldn't be stopped on his wife who was freaking out. Everyone was working more to cover that since they were already down another guy who was on vacation, a cruise to be specific so it wasn't like he could be called back.

Stiles had asked for someone to fly up to him to drive him back home since he couldn't drive at all with his leg in the brace that it was in while the skin wound healed from the compound fracture. What he got instead was Peter flying up and booking them into a hotel while Stiles met with the surgeon there and had the surgery needed there in the best hospital versus going back to Beacon Hills Memorial. Stiles still had no clue how his insurance covered it but they did. He went into surgery the next day and then when he was released from the hospital, Peter kept him there in the hotel for a week after that.

Peter drove them back when he had decided that Stiles could take being in the jeep long enough to get them home with only stopping for food and bathrooms breaks. Stiles had been moved into Peter's apartment for it as well since it had an elevator and it was all on one floor. Stiles was still living with his father while trying to get his feet under him at his job at the station. He had been on desk duty since he had finally been cleared to work again.

The weekend in the middle of the mountains to get some snow and just time away was something that Stiles was loving, if his boyfriend would actually come back to bed. Stiles rolled over and looked at the fire. It was still roaring in the hearth and he loved it. The cabin was a one roomed monstrosity that only had walls around the bathroom. It was fucking wonderful and Stiles did really love it. He just wasn't sure if Peter had rented it or he owned it. Stiles kind of hoped that he owned it with the claw marks that were on the one wall where Peter had fucked him the night before.

Stiles loved having Peter wolfing out on him during sex. The claws were always kept far away from Stiles's skin but the way that Peter wad rougher when he was like that was the draw for Stiles. Peter and him rarely ever had rough sex. Peter was all about the slow and sensual. It was something that Stiles had learned about him the first item that Peter and he had sex.

A chime drew Stiles out of his thoughts and he looked over at the night stand that held his phone. He reached out and pulled it under the blankets, ducking his own head under so that he could read the message. It was from his father asking him to check in some time that night just for proof that he was still alive.

Stiles grinned and he took a picture of his face before sending it along. The flash made him look weird with eh blanket all around him but he didn't care. He sent the message to Alpha Hale as well so that maybe she wouldn't bother them with making Peter check in. He knew that Peter had texted both of them when they had arrive the afternoon before. He knew that his father worried about him. The Hale pack was more than settled in their area and everything was fine but there was always someone who wanted to make an example of them. Whether it was hunters who just wanted them gone because they existed or it was another pack who didn't like that they were powerful enough to make demands on those around them to keep the peace.

The creak of the door told Stiles that Peter had come back into the cabin. It shut and there was no sound of the latch for the lock. He wondered what that meant but he didn't want to get out of the covers. He was warm and his phone was entertaining. Stiles laughed though when he heard clicking on the wooden floor. He knew exactly what that was. Peter wasn't in human or even Beta form. He was in his full shift form.

Stiles was prepared for the bed to shake when Peter jumped up on top of it and then started to dig around to get under the covers.

"Don't even-AH!" Stiles screamed when a cold nose went right for his thigh. Stiles rolled onto his back.

"Bad dog!" Stiles screamed as Peter used Stiles' new position to take that cold nose up his thigh and then to his neck. Stiles hissed as cool fur rubbed on his naked skin before it was warm skin without a single stitch of clothing on it. The only part of Peter that was cold was the nose that was pressed to Stiles' neck. Peter knew that he hated it when the werewolf buried his cold nose on his body.

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't mean that," Peter all but purred into Stiles' neck.

"Oh, I fucking do," Stiles said but he grabbed Peter's hips and pulled him down to where they were rutting on each other. Peter had been hard as soon as he had pressed to Stiles' body and his own cock hadn't taken long to get with the picture. Stiles had missed sex while he had been laid up, Peter not touching him like that until he was sure that he wasn't going to hurt him. It had taken Stiles jerking off in bed to get Peter to touch him sexually even after the doctor had given him clearance to have not athletic sex again.

"Don't you remember what I said would happen the next time you called me a bad dog?" Peter asked.

"Yup, and I still don't believe the threat that you won't have sex with me for a month, this-" Stiles thrust up into Peter's body, finding his cock just as hard as it had been. "Means that you aren't going by that either."

"Well, that doesn't meant I can't hold you down and jerk off on you and then leave you aching for more and not give it to you." Peter pushed himself up to where he was balanced on a single hand above him, using his other to draw up Stiles' hands to hold down. Peter shifted his balance to the hand hold Stiles' down and started to stroke his cock.

Stiles watched his hand as it stroked up and down, revealing the had of Peter's uncut cock before moving up again. Stiles knew that Peter was going to do what he said but Stiles had his own tricks up his sleeve. He watched Peter taking his own pleasure in his hand and he watched hard. He listened to Peter's breathing deepen as he got closer and closer. There was no friction on Stiles' cock but just this, the visuals and the sounds were enough for him.

Peter got a wicked little grin on his face just as he was about to orgasm. Stiles knew the sounds well. Peter changed the angle of his cock to where when he came, he released all over Stiles' hard cock. Just that was enough to tip Stiles over as well. Stiles got to savor the look on Peter's face when he came like that.

"Talking about bad dogs," Peter said and he had a pout on his face.

"Then you shouldn't make me so aroused just by being you," Stiles said when he could get his mouth to move the way that he wanted it to.

"I didn't think that was possible."

"What to get off to the sound of someone else getting off? Yeah, it's possible. I could probably get off to watching you run in tight shorts and no shirt. I might even be able to get off to you reading the dictionary in that sultry voice of yours."

Peter started to laugh and he pushed up, letting go of Stiles and throwing the blankets off of them to reach around for something to clean them up with. Stiles endured the cold and waited for Peter to come back down to cuddle him. Post sex snuggling was the one thing that Stiles forced on Peter, even though Peter loved it just as much as he did. The rough feel of a towel on his stomach had Stiles looking at Peter. He had actually gone to the bathroom to grab a few things. The dry towel mopped them both up before a wet one was used to get the last bits, then there was a clean and dry one again. Stiles smiled at Peter as he did it. It showed the care that Peter had for him. Peter had been this way since the beginning. He had made sure that Stiles knew that he was wanted as his partner, his equal from the day that he had turned eighteen.

Watching Peter head back to the bathroom, Stiles thought back to that day. He hadn't been looking forward to being at school for his eighteenth birthday. Being held back so that he could be in the same grade as Scott after his mother had died had been the only option for Stiles when he was young but as he hit high school, he regretted it some. So he took advanced classes and made sure that he wasn't bored. He was never made fun of for that part though, even Jackson Whittemore never once said a damned thing about it and Stiles was pretty sure the one guy who had, he never said another word about it when Jackson and his cronies went after him for his words.

No one in the school remembered that it was his birthday, which Stiles was actually happy about. That meant that no one paid him any more attention than normal. The final bell rang and Stiles went to his locket to drop off the books that he didn't need. He heard the gathering of people before he got anywhere near the front doors. The name Hale being whispered between students wasn't anything out of place, nor was the name Peter. He had come back after a few years away and the whole town was in lust with the man. Stiles was one of those but he knew better than to be like this about it. He liked Peter, he had known him since he was a kid and more now that Stiles' best friends were Cora and Spencer Hale instead of Scott McCall. After a really bad flare of Scott's Asthma he had been given the bite after he and his mother agreed to it. With that came him becoming popular. Stiles had been happy about it until Scott started to forget that Stiles existed. Then came Scott being pissed off that the one night that he wanted to spend with Stiles, Stiles hadn't been waiting at home for him. That had been the end of the straw. Melissa hadn't even tried to fix that one. She was upset at Scott for forgetting Stiles and she made sure that she stayed close with Stiles and his father.

Stiles had been expecting to see Peter waiting on Spencer who was a freshman that year but instead of him waiting at his car, he was leaning against Stiles' Jeep. The Jeep that Cora had stolen and turned into her final project for her automotive class. It ran better than it had since it had been bought but still, she was rude.

Legs feeling like lead, Stiles had made himself go out to where Peter was waiting on him. He knew Peter well enough. They had snarked back and forth at each other while the whole Hale family talked to him while he was away. Stiles had tried to get away from the Hales then to allow them time together but Cora had insisted and then it was just normal for him.

Peter had asked for the right to court him in the werewolfy ways, which had made Stiles break out laughing. It was a long running joke to call it that since Stiles had overheard it. Stiles had accepted though and now five years later they were still going strong. Stiles had gone away to college, missing Peter just as much as he missed his father. Peter hadn't let Stiles pick the college that was closest just because he didn't want to leave them. He had forced Stiles to go to a college that would get him the best degree. Peter had even used the fact that they wouldn't marry unless Stiles had the best degree from the best college as it would drag down the Hale name. It hadn't been a shock but it had proven to Stiles that Peter wanted what was best. It wasn't like Peter and his father didn't just randomly show up on the other side of the country anyway. Never at the same time but if Noah could wrangle three days off, Peter all but kidnapped him and sent him off to Yale to visit Stiles.

Stiles had been put into an apartment after his freshman year so that visiting him was easier. Spencer spent spring break with him, which had been a shock that the Hales allowed their only human son to stay with him without Peter around.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Peter asked.

Stiles looked over at him to see that he was standing at the side of the bed with his head cocked to the side to look at him. Trying to figure him out.

"Just remembering the past," Stiles said.

"You were thinking about college. You always get this one particular smell when you think about college and me."

"Yeah, it was great. I thought it was going to be the worst but you made it work."

"Darling, there is nothing that I wouldn't spend to make you happy." Peter lifted up the blankets that had been shoved around in their rutting and then slipped under to pull Stiles close to him. Stiles rolled to where he could lay his head over Peter's shoulder and listen to the thump thump of his heart. It was Stiles' favorite way to lay on him.

Peter's favorite was when Stiles was on his belly and Peter was half draped over him, holding him down onto the bed. Sitles liked them both but he liked this one for snuggling.

"I heard Talia talking about rings again."

"Yes, she's pestering me about finding you a ring to put on your finger but I haven't found one that I like for you yet and the designs I've tried to come up with don't fit what I want. When I find the ring, I'll make sure it's on your hand as soon as possible."

"Well, I was thinking about something different." Stiles held up his hand and with a flash of magic there was a pattern all around his ring finger. Peter's hand came out and pulled it closer.

"A tattoo ring, sweetheart?" Peter asked. He rubbed his thumb over the skin and Stiles shuddered at the feel.

"Yeah, I can make the ink and infuse it with enough of the strand of wolfsbane that we use for medical procedures to help pull out shrapnel from the body. I tried it on Derek already. No more blowtorch tattoos for him."

"We were wondering how he got the new tattoo and he didn't smell like burned flesh for three days like the last time. So when can you do it?"

"Whenever you want. I can make small bands for our engagement and then add to when we get married. I don't need a tattoo gun at all. My magic was more than happy to push the ink into Derek's skin. He said that he knew a lot of people who would pay a lot of money to get a tattoo like that. Spencer even let me give him one behind his ear. Him and his stupid obsession with the Nogitsune and the Oni. He got the self Kanji behind his ear. I wish he had never overheard that bbit when the trapped Nogitsune was found at the base of the Nemeton."

"You and all of us. He's made it his life's work to make sure that no one is ever left knowledgeless every again. How come none of us has seen it?"

"He wanted to tell Talia when she got back and so it's also got a spell over it so that only those who know about it can see it. It barely hurt he said but I'm sure that a pain drain would remove what little is left other than the ache like a healing cut."

"So you could do it right when we are supposed to put the rings on each other."

"Yes."

"I think that I like that. A lot. That means we can finally set that date."

"Yes, and I still want to have everything planned before we tell anyone. I understand that they want to help but just like the party for the Mating bite ceremony, they will go more with what they want for it instead of what we want."

"Of course, I'm still okay with grabbing Cora, Derek, Spencer, and your father and getting eloped in Vegas."

"We will save that if need be."

"Whatever you want, Stiles."

Stiles hummed and let his arm fall down again to where his head was splayed on Peter's chest. Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles as best as he could. They would cuddle and then get up to eat when the sun was finally high in the sky.

There was nothing pressing that they needed to do except for eat but Stiles wasn't ready for that yet. Peter might have greeted the dawn with a run through the woods but Stiles liked to greet the dawn from his bed, with his eyes closed.

Peter's hands started to move, one spreading over his lower back and the other moving up and down his spine. If Peter kept it up, Stiles was going to fall asleep again, which was probably what Peter wanted.

"You are making me sleepy."

"Good, you need more. Then I can wake you up by wrapping my tongue around your cock."

"Such a good boyfriend," Stiles said as he yawned and let his eyes close. He was so close to sleep again that even the thought of a blowjob wasn't going to keep him awake. Peter would make good on the promise and do it. Just later.

Much, much later.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
